The Uzumaki Experience
by yuki-naru
Summary: Fugaku decided to adopt Naruto, now the Uchiha clan are in for the Uzumaki experience.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

This is my first time to write a story so please be lenient with me.

Fugaku X Naruto

Prologue

Uchiha Clan are famous for being the protector of the village, one of the strongest clan in Konoha, their sharingan, but most of all they are famous for being a man of honour.

So when Uchiha Fugaku the head of Uchiha clan found out his best friends and the godparents of his sons, Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina passed away, he thought the only thing that he could do is to show his gratitude and respect for them is to adopt their newly born son, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Little did they know they are in for a new Uzumaki Experience.


	2. Baby Naruto

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

**Chapter one**

**Uzumaki Baby**

The first time Fugaku brought Naruto over to Uchiha compound, his lovely wife and the whole clan welcomed them straight away with kind smile and joy. True, they were sad for him but they were also happy to accept him as an Uchiha.

The first day Naruto came, he did not cry. He was observing his surrounding with his sapphire eyes, trying to absorb where he was in his little mind. The Uchiha didn't think much about it. After all the Uchiha babies are always quiet, calm and easy to take care, so they expect nothing less from him as well.

So imagine how surprised they were, when they were awoken at 3am in the morning by Naruto's cried. He cried so loud that half of the Uchiha clan ran straight to his room thinking something wrong happened, only to find nothing. They went back to their own bed grumbling, and left Fugaku alone to figure out how to stop him.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't stop crying for the whole day; he just cried and cried and cried. Fugaku could only stare at him with his sharingan on, trying to figure out the mind of one Uzumaki Naruto. His lovely wife Mikoto could only stare helplessly, since she is also inexperience in handling such type of baby, Itachi and Sasuke had been such a quiet baby. Even now the now 6 years old Itachi is helping them taking care of the 2 year old Sasuke in the garden.

Then suddenly, Uchiha Obito, The Uchiha extraordinaire waltz in with a fox plushie. At first, Fugaku glared at him, daring him to come closer. Obito just pretended that he couldn't felt the hole on his back, made his way to the cradle and started to wave the fox plushie in front of Naruto's face while making cute cooing noises. Naruto stopped crying straight away, blinking his now red eyes from too much crying and started to giggle while trying to reached out for the plushie.

Starting from this moment, half of the Uchiha clan decided to worship the ground that Obito walked on and he was treated like a god. While one Uchiha Fugaku, learned the power of fox plushies that prevented all of the Uchiha from being unable to use their ears anymore.

Itachi – 6 years old

Sasuke – 2 years old

Naruto – 6 months

How was it? Is it good? Is it bad?


	3. Childhood

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

**Chapter Two**

**Childhood**

**5 years old**

The first time Naruto went to the academy, the whole Uchiha clan were standing in front of the gate, sending him off. They were ecstatic, that they finally could have a quiet afternoon again, no more running and yelling. Not even Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy has the same privilege. Little did they know that they would soon regret it.

When Naruto came back, he was jumping around like a maniac, screaming RAMEN. It seems that Iruka, Naruto's teacher were trying to cheer him up since he look so down for the whole day and brought him to Ichiraku ramen, where Naruto ended, sucking 5 bowl of ramen up. And yes, since that day, the ramen curse started. Naruto would ask for ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner, not only that he always uses his puppy eyes and tears to make Fugaku submit to his wishes. And unfortunately Fugaku is a sucker for it, not that he would say it out loud.

By then, the whole Uchiha clan regretted to ever sending Naruto to the evil academy.

**6 years old**

If anyone said Uchiha-Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto is an active child would be an understatement because the small bubble of joy is a very hyperactive child. He could run around the Uchiha compound for 3 time without feeling tired and Fugaku itself could assured anybody that ask that it is not a small feat considering he once tried to follow Naruto to make sure he was safe and though he would not admit it but he gave up after the one and a half round, then he ordered Itachi to continue for him. By the time Itachi came back, the Uchiha prodigy was ready to drop at anytime, while the boy no older than 5 years old went straight to play with Sasuke who just came back from the academy.

Since then, Itachi could never be found when Fugaku needed him to exchange with him on his Naruto duty. If asked, Itachi would answer that he is not scared, it's just that he suddenly have an appointment or he need to train. The truth? He went to eat dango with Obito while his dear Father was busy chasing Naruto. No, Uchiha Itachi isn't afraid of the 5 years old boy; he just didn't appreciate getting his hairs precious tangled because of chasing him.

**7 years old**

Fugaku would never forget the day Naruto came back from academy crying. He almost went to the academy to make sure that whoever it is made his son crying would never be seen again. He even dispatches some of the clan member to go there before him while he tried to calm Naruto up.

However Naruto just keep on bawling his eyes out, the pearly tear droplets kept on dripping from his sapphire eyes and it was the second time in his life Fugaku felt so hopeless (the first time is when Naruto was a baby).

He tried to wave the fox plushie and made cooing noise (courtesy of Obito), his face red with embarrassment, but Naruto just kept on crying. Fugaku decided to carry him up into his arms and brought him around the mansion, patting his back softly.

Fugaku almost gave up when his second youngest son Sasuke came, his hair is in a mess and his clothes full of dirt, and some scratches littered on his body.

"Naru-chan, stopped crying, I couldn't find the ramen that he hide, but I bought another ramen for you. Let's go watch TV and eat the ramen." Sasuke said with a pout in his face, clearly displeased that he couldn't finish the task.

Naruto stopped crying straight away, his eyes were shining with the leftovers tears but he started to smile. He jumped out of Fugaku's hold and ran towards Sasuke.

Sasuke hold Naruto's hand tightly and Naruto kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Sasuke, I love you." And then they went to the living room together, leaving Fugaku stone shocked in the hallway.

That night, it was Fugaku's duty again to tuck Naruto in. He was about the stand up from the bed when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He was shocked, when he turned and felt a kiss on his cheek, with a slight blush on his face Naruto mumbled, "Thank you daddy for today, good night."

That night, some of the Uchiha clansmen that saw Fugaku in the hallway was in for a nightmare, they saw the great Uchiha Fugaku SMILING and GRINNING like a cat that just got his canary.

**Author's note :**

Naruto is still a jinchuuriki hence the unlimited stamina but I will not talk so much about it since in my story he was under the Uchiha clan so nobody should not dare to bully him (but maybe sometimes).


	4. Extra

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

**Author's note: **

This is dedicated to "angels will bleed from pain" since he gave me the idea to write about the massacre.

Thank you for the reviews. It really made me happy to know people like my story. I hope this one will be to your liking.

In this chapter Naruto will be around 5 going to 6 years old.

**Chapter Four**

**Extra One**

"What do you think? Should we start this meeting now?" a rasped voice, full with authority asked.

"Yes we should. I couldn't wait till the day the Uchiha clan rule Konoha." Another answered.

"Yes, there is no better time than now."

"Then, let us start. I, as the head of the clan believe that we should be the one who lead the village."

"You are right. The council know nothing about ninja world. Furthermore, the Hokage is getting old."

"So, what would you think about..."

"HUWAAAA! DADDY!" Naruto yelled out.

"..." Deafening silence filled the room.

"Well, gentleman, it seems that something coming up and I need to excuse myself. The meeting is over."

And Fugaku speed out of the meeting room. Leaving their plan unfinished.

**2 weeks later**

"Ok, so today all of us here are going to talk about our previous plan." Fugaku started.

"Yes, I believe we were talking about taking over the village before your son is yelling for you." Obito snicker.

"Hn, Obito if you are so smart. Why don't you tell us our ideas?" Fugaku glared.

"Oh, you are so kind. Sure, I'll start first. I think we should..."

"Obito-nii! Kaka-nii is here! You said we are going to fishing today with Sasuke right? LET'S GO NOW!" Naruto were screeching out loud.

"Hmmm... SO YOU WERE SAYING." Fugaku were looking at Obito smugly while Obito could only glare toward the direction of the voice.

"Nothing." Obito mumbled while taking his leave, head hung low.

And once again the meeting is delayed.

**3 days later**

"Ehem, so gentleman, once again we are here to discuss the future of Uchiha clan." Fugaku started once again.

"Hopefully, today we would not be disturbed again." Shishui mumbled to himself.

He shuddered when he felt Fugaku and Obito glared at him.

"Anyway, we should focus on the meeting..." Fugaku was about to say more when they heard sounds of footsteps.

Suddenly the door was open. "Daddy, I want Ramen now! Mommy said I should ask you since you were wasting your time, playing around with uncles." You-know-who said.

"Naru-chan, your daddy and us is not playing here." Obito said calmly.

"But you were just sitting here, gossiping! I was bored and hungry and Sasuke is still in school! Ita-nii is out! AND I WANT MY RAMEN!" Naruto whined.

"Huwaaaa... Ramen... Ramen... RAMEN!" Naruto wailed. Stomping his tiny feet to make his point.

"Argh, forget it! I don't think this meeting is working! Let's do this when he is old enough. Until then this meeting is adjourned." One of the council shouted out in frustration.

And so the Uchiha plan for Konoha domination ended.

**Extra two**

"So are you ready for to start the meeting?" a calm and composed voice broke the silence.

"Yes, let's start this" a round of voices answered.

"I bet The Hokage is in for a suprise." There's a hint of amusement in the voice.

**Meanwhile...**

"Itachi, this will be your next mission, you need to inform us if there is any suspicious movement inside the Uchiha clan." An old and raspy voice stated.

"... Hn."

"Remember Itachi, this is for the good of Konoha."

**Uchiha Compound**

"Get ready now, I need this to finish before the 10th of October." Fugaku said anxiously.

"Calm down dear, I am sure this will end well. The time is right. Don't worry." Mikoto said trying to comfort him.

"Yup, the Hokage isn't in a good shape nowadays and it seems he's also feeling a lil bit down so this is the just the right moment. It will be a success." Obito joined in.

"Fine, just make sure the young ones don't know about it. Especially, Naruto and Itachi." Fugaku growled out.

"Yes, yes, we will make sure of it. Just calm down will ya. Itachi's has been snooping around lately and I'm scared he will inform the council. So I will try to distract him. Wish me luck." Shisui said.

"Good. Just be careful, I am sure Itachi will not go down easily." Fugaku answered.

With that they end their conversation; each of them went to finish their part, wishing that everything will end well.

**With the Council...**

"Itachi, so how was it? Did you get anything?" the old women voice echoing in the quiet room.

"Yes, it seems that they were planning something, but I am not sure yet what is it about. Please give me some time to analyse it Danzo-sama." Itachi reported.

"See I knew it! They are planning to overthrown the Hokage!" Danzo yelled.

"Yes! The Uchiha is always so ambitious, maybe it's time we teaches them a lesson!" Koharu supported.

The meeting room began to buzz with anger, everybody was shouting about how they wanted to punish the Uchiha clan while Itachi just stood there trying to absorb, when one old man who had been quite stood up, bang his hand to the table.

"Will all of you please calm down!" his voice boomed out.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." All of them answered quickly.

"We have no proof so there is no need to be so malicious. I, myself will give them a visit with Itachi on the 1oth of October." The Hokage stated calmly.

"What! NO, you are not supposed to go to the lion's den. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Danzo attacked back.

"I believe in the Uchiha and Itachi will protect me. SO I believe this meeting is over." The Hokage ended.

Fuming, Danzo and his follower left straight away, not bothering to even spare a glance to the wise Hokage.

"Are you sure about this Hokage-sama? My meeting with Shishui today didn't gave me any clue about what is they planning." Itachi reported.

"Yes, it is fine. We shall visit them tomorrow. Gather some of the ANBU to come with us."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

**10****th**** of October**

**Uchiha Compound**

"Everything is ready?"

"Yes. Everything worked as planned."

"The Hokage is on the way with Itachi. They should be arriving in another 10 more minutes."

"Good. Get Sasuke and Naruto here."

"Tell everyone to be in the position."

"Let the party begin."

"It's been a long time since the last I came here. And I really hope this will not be the last time." The hokage whispered.

Behind him, Itachi could only wish for the same thing. He really didn't want anything bad to happen. He loves his family, but he would not get them mixed in his duty. Thought if it will bring Sasuke and Naruto in, then Itachi would kill anyone who stands in his way.

The small group of ANBU were hiding nearby in the small forest that surrounded the Uchiha compound. Even thought their faces were hidden by the masks but among themselves you could feel how tense they were and that the silence were deafening. Yes, they too would wish that this is just some misunderstanding and they could just go home after this unscathed.

"Itachi is opening the main door now. Get ready." Fugaku commanded.

"Yes, I brought Naruto out now." Mikoto replied back.

"I'm starting the Countdown now." Obito informed the rest.

"This will definitely be fun!" Shishui grinned widely.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

The Hokage stepped into the dark hall of Uchiha compound, it was stark dark and so eerily silence.

"**SURPRISE!**" All of them shouted. Then, the whole hall suddenly brimming with light, noises and music started playing.

The Hokage and Itachi were speechless. They would never expected in their entire life or even the next life or the next next life that the Uchiha Clan, the clan that is as stoic as a bloody stone is actually planning for a PARTY!

"Jiji! Itachi-nii!" a high-pitched voice suddenly broke their reverie. They turned around and found themselves full of a ball of sunshine, namely Naruto.

"I'm so happy both of you can make it." Naruto squalled.

"Hn... dobe. I think you better let them go before they died of humiliation." Sasuke inferred Naruto's rumbling.

"What did you say? Waaah! Sasuke is a meanie!" Naruto yelled and jumped out.

Fugaku came and approached The Hokage and Itachi.

"Hn, Itachi it seems that you still need more training. You fall into our trap." Fugaku reprimanded him.

"Yes Father, it seems I still need more training." Itachi bowed, his face flushed.

"Hokage-sama, how are you? It seems you are so surprised." Fugaku said proudly.

"Well yes Fugaku. It seems you got me there. Never in my life would I have thought about you and party in one context." The Hokage said, but his face is amused.

"Hn, this is why we the Uchiha clan is unpredictable. You should learn from this Itachi."

"Yes Father." Itachi could only agree.

"Daddy comes on. Let's go now. I want my cake now!" Naruto yelled out and tackled Fugaku from the back.

"Hn, fine. Hokage-sama, Itachi, I think we should start the party now since Naruto wishes so and it **is** his party." Fugaku said while turning around taking Naruto's small hand into his and brought him into the center of the hall where one hell of a big cake standing proudly. Leaving the Hokage and one Uchiha Itachi sitting down on the floor, face red with embarrassment.

That night, Naruto went to sleep with a mountion of presents on the foot of his bed and curled up to his brother Sasuke. While the Hokage and his ANBU went to sleep with the nightmare of the whole Uchiha Clan partying, drunk and their sharingan twirling around while they were dancing like crazy.


	5. Teenage 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

**Author's note: **

Sorry for the late update, I was moving house, so I need to clean up and arrange my things, and I also don't have wi-fi yet. By the time they put on the wi-fi I was a little bit lazy hence the late update. I apologized for it.

And thank you for all the reviews.

**Warnings: slight yaoi (Kaka/Iru/Obi)**

**Teenage **

**Part One**

**10 years old**

When Naruto befriend one of the boys for the first time, he felt so proud that he decided to show his daddy and mommy that he could finally make a friend with the other student. So he dragged Nara Shikamaru home with him. Shikamaru being too lazy to refuse decided to come and humour his new friend.

He would never know that in the end it would be much more troublesome than to refuse the invitation.

When Nara Shikamaru stepped into the The Uchiha Clan Compound he could felt stares from all direction and he felt like a lamb that walking towards a lion's den ready to be torn apart at anytime. He wanted to run away but Naruto was smiling so brightly and he just could not break it, not that he would admit that he actually liked the feeling of Naruto holding his hand.

As Naruto dragged his friend in, he never realized that Sasuke is fuming behind him, nor he felt the dark aura surrounding the room where Fugaku in. He just barged into the room that filled with the Uchiha since it was their tea time right now and there is no way that they would miss it, no matter how great they are they still need some time to take a break and primp themselves.

_Bang! _"Daddy! Meet my friend Shika!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lung, announcing to the whole world.

Behind him Shika felt like dying from embarrassment and maybe ears bleeding as well. He tried to collect himself, lift his head and look up to a room filled with angry Uchihas, with all their sharingan activated.

"U-u-u-m-m... Hello my name is Nara Shikamaru, nice to meet you." He tried not to stutter so much. _'Damn! I know it's not worth the trouble! This is so troublesome' _he cursed inside his head.

"Hello to you too Nara, it's a pleasure to meet you." Fugaku said while glaring at the poor Shikamaru.

"Daddy can he stayed here tonight with me. Maybe we can sleep together. Can I? Can I? Can I?" He whined.

'_What this little shit wanted to sleep with my Naru-chan! Does he have a death wish! But if I said no then Naru-chan would be sad. Damn! Maybe I should just scar him to the death! Yeah if I do that Naru-chan wouldn't know.' _Fugaku continued glaring at Shikamaru while plotting for revenge.

"Naru-chan, maybe we need to ask Shikamaru's parents first. Why don't you let me ask I'll tell you later? Go and play first." Fugaku tried to say it nicely but the twitch in his eyes gave it away.

Naruto being the innocent and trusting he is just nodded and went away with his new best friend, leaving Fugaku alone and without knowing Sasuke sulking at the corner of the room.

Naruto practically giving Shikamaru a tour around the Uchiha compound and surprisingly nothing significant happened except for having all the Uchihas breathing in your neck, suddenly being a target practiced for the Uchiha's famous jutsu, Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, and accidentally stared at one of Uchiha with their sharingan activated then trapped in genjutsu, then everything was normal.

When Naruto finished, he decided that Shika and him need to wash off all the dirt on the Uchiha's private hot spring, only to find Fugaku standing there.

"Naru-chan, I've been waiting for you. Could you help me find Sasuke so we could go in together? I'll wait here with Nara"

"Sure daddy. Wait a minute; I need to find Sasuke first." Naruto bounced off happily.

"Well Nara, why don't we go in first?" Fugaku was grinning like cat-got-canary, and Shikamaru could feel the shiver down his neck and went in to meet his doom.

Let's just say Shikamaru had the night of his life and when Naruto came back with Sasuke smirking behind him, before he could said anything Shikamaru excused himself, said that he couldn't stay for the night and that he need to go home.

"B-b-but why? You said you'll stay?" his eyes were glistening with tears and his rose pink lips were trembling.

Shikamaru tried to look away and just said sorry and ran away, leaving Naruto with two grinning Uchihas.

From then on, Shikamaru never stepped into Uchiha Compund anymore except when Naruto smacked him behind his head and asked Sasuke to carry him back but that is another story.

**11 years old**

When Naruto informed Fugaku that he passed the genin exam, the head of the clan was practically jumping in joy and decided that the whole clan should have a party to celebrate.

His happiness double when Sasuke also passed the exams and they would be together in the same team which means there would be someone to protect Naruto all the time.

However when he heard that their jounin teacher is Kakashi Hatake, the perverted jounin who happen to be in a secret relationship with Obito and Iruka, Fugaku flipped. He even went to meet Sarutobi personally and berated him for trying to corrupt his Naru-chan who is still as pure as a snow. He was complaining for at least 3 hours when Sarutobi decided that it was enough and poofed out of his office leaving Fugaku alone.

Since there is no other choice, Fugaku decided to spy on the day Naruto supposed to meet Kakashi. Imagine how angry he was when he saw that not only he was late, he also just left them alone after such a short introduction. So he went to stop Kakashi on his way home and literally strangle him in one of the rooftop until he made sure Kakashi will not be late again.

The next day Fugaku was hiding in one of the tree in the forest and he was smirking in satisfaction when Kakashi came not later than one hour and he could still see the faint marks of his fingers on his neck. He watched in patience when Kakashi told them the rules and everything. He sat back and watched everything going on until he saw Kakashi did the "Sennen goroshi" (A thousand years of pain).

Fugaku jumped down straight away and sharingan Kakashi's ass so bad that Kakashi was sprawling on the floor twitching. He snagged the bells and run to Naruto's side.

"Will he be okay?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Yes of course he will be okay, but it might scar him." Fugaku said while cursing Kakashi under his breath when he heard Naruto groaning.

"Daddy, it hurts." Naruto said sniffling while clutching his butt.

"It's ok, come I'll carry you back." Fugaku began to carry him bridal style, while Sasuke silently follow him.

Fugaku gave one swipe kick when he passed Kakashi who still lying on the floor. Sasuke decided to just walk pass him since he is still his teacher and Sakura looked torn between following Sasuke or help her teacher. In the end she decided to help since he looked to be in great pain.

That day Naruto received so much attention and ramen from his Daddy and brothers until he felt better. By the end of the day he could jumped around again in joy and he was ready to face Kakashi again tomorrow without knowing that right now Kakashi was being tied on the chair and being tortured by his boyfriends who was furious after being told about what he did to Naruto from certain Uchiha leader.

Author's note:

I made him graduate at 11 years old since Sasuke is one and a half year older than him and I wanted them to be together and since in real story Naruto failed 3 times since nobody helped him but this time he have the whole Uchiha Clan to guide him.


End file.
